Evil Night Together
by DebajoDeLaCafeina
Summary: Abby and Ziva, non-explicit femmeslash. Abby gets home late to find Ziva has fallen asleep waiting for her, and reflects on how their relationship came to happen. Songfic to Jill Tracy's 'Evil Night Togther'. R&R appreciated.


(A/N and Disclaimer: I own _nada,_ I just borrowed the characters and forced them screaming into cyberspace via this website. None of it's mine - characters, song, etc...you get the idea. The song is 'Evil Night Together' by Jill Tracy; and it can be heard in the Season 3 episode Ravenous (towards the end when Abby opens her present). I thought the song fitted the couple.  
Non-explicit femmeslash, Abby/Ziva pairing. If you don't approve, don't read on. And it's dedicated to all of my friends; their other halves; and the Flying Spaghetti Monster -_thank_ you, Jenny...-_y por supuesto, la una otra persona_ who it's worth dedicating a fanfic to...ahem...  
Okies, randomness over; here goes...)

* * *

Abby unlocked the door to her apartment and slipped in, quiet as a cat even in her three-inch platforms. She was glad to finally be home - she had been forced to stay late, filing chain of evidence reports and wrapping up the last few ballistics tests from their latest case; meaning that the night outside was pitch black and freezing cold, and she should have been home two hours ago. Sighing wearily, she took of her jacket, stretching her muscles which were stiff from caffeine and sitting in a chair all day. With the door blocking out any noise from the street, she heard the faint background buzz of the radio from her living room. Smiling as she took her shoes off, she realized that that could only mean one thing - Ziva was already home. 

_I'll hold your hand while they drag the river,  
I'll cuddle you in the undertow,  
I'll keep my hand on your trigger finger,  
I'll take you down where the train tracks go... _

With the excitement of a small child on their birthday, Abby tiptoed down the hallway until she reached the door, which stood ajar to her left. Gently, she pushed it open. The single lamp in the room was dim, and cast a glow over the cream walls. Abby had been most unimpressed when she bought this flat that the whole place was bland, neutral colours; but her long hours at work had not given her time to redecorate anywhere other than her bedroom. She had flat-out refused to sleep in a room with floral wallpaper, and had persuaded Ziva to come over and help her paint it black one Sunday afternoon. She smiled at the memory; of their paint-splattered hands and faces and how undeniably cute the Israeli woman had looked as she stuck out the tip of her tongue in concentration to paint the skirting board - and at the sight of the same woman, looking just as gorgeous, curled up and fast asleep on the sofa in front of her. 

_Let's while away the hours  
Let's spend an evil night together..._

Abby still vividly remembered the day their relationship began. She had been working on something - printing out the results from a gas chromatograph mass spectrometer test, to be precise - when she had heard the door slide open behind her. She wheeled round, seeing the Caff-Pow in the visitor's hand before registering their identity, and had automatically greeted them. 'Hey, Gibbs!-'  
The visitor stopped dead. Only when she focused properly through her permanent haze of caffeine did she realize that it was too small, too dark, too female to be Gibbs. 'Hey, Ziva'  
The petite brunette smiled. 'Now you recognize me'  
'No, it's just - I saw the Caff-Pow first. And it's usually Gibbs who brings me them' she burbled. Ziva raised an eyebrow.  
'Would you like me to ask Gibbs to give you this instead?'  
'No, no, of course not. Thank you' she said, getting up and taking the soda from Ziva and - without even thinking - chastely kissing her cheek. She remembered wondering; Did I just imagine that or did she actually blush when I kissed her?  
Whether real or imaginary, she had turned back to the computer screen. 'I guess you've come for the GCMS results?'  
Ziva had looked acutely embarrassed. 'Actually, no...I came to talk to you'  
'Oh?' Abby had been surprised. Spinning round on her chair, she faced the other woman with a ready smile. 'What about?'  
There was no answer. Ziva didn't meet Abby's eyes for a long moment; and the forensic scientist thought she knew why.

'Hey, Ziva; if it's something personal you don't have to worry. I know I was pretty harsh on you when you first joined the team, but we're friends now, aren't we? And I won't breathe a word to anyone - especially not Tony, since I know there's some things only girls should talk about and he definitely isn't-'  
She realized she had been babbling into the silence, and that Ziva was still looking away. There was a definite, noticeable blush creeping up the Israeli's cheeks now. Puzzled, Abby stood up and put her hand on Ziva's shoulder.  
'Hey...what's up?

_We'll drink a toast in the torture chamber,  
And you'll go down on a bed of nails,  
We'll rendezvous in cold blood,  
I'll tie you up to the third rail..._

It had been a long awkward moment before Ziva finally faced Abby, looking as if she was steeling herself to say something. Then, without warning, she had put her warm hand on Abby's cheek and kissed her. It was a nervous, tentative, gentle kiss; but a kiss all the same. And Abby didn't pull away. After a moment they broke apart and stood, blankly staring at each other.  
'Th - that was what I came to talk to you about' Ziva said, nervously. When Abby remained in dumbfounded silence, she carried on, embarrassed, 'If - I'm sorry if I shocked you - but...I've wanted to do that for such a long time and I didn't-'  
She was cut off as Abby wrapped her arms around her, pulling her towards her as she went in for another kiss.  
The rest, as they say, was history.

_Let's while away the hours,  
Let's spend an evil night together... _

At first, they had been as shy in their new relationship as two teenagers. Abby knew Ziva was probably still afraid of incurring her wrath as she had done, albeit inadvertently, when she arrived at NCIS - and the threat of Gibbs finding out about 'them' was a constant worry. But slowly, both the women learned to trust one another. It was heard for them both to totally let their guard down with each other at first, but eventually it became clear to both of them that the other wasn't about to screw them over.  
After a month of two, Abby had bitten the bullet and tentatively invited Ziva to stay the night at her apartment. When she woke up the next morning, Ziva had gone out for a run already - but the smell of her on the pillow beside her and having her fall into her arms when she got back an hour later was worth it. 

_Who's gonna make you a hero,  
Who's gonna blow you away,  
Who's gonna make you a hero,  
Hold it right there... _

Part of the reason Abby loved being with Ziva so much was the fact that they were completely different, yet they complimented each other. Ziva loved Abby's quirky personality, her happy-go-lucky lust for life and the impulsive things she did that always made her smile - like the time she woke up at four in the morning to find the Goth already awake, and making fairy cakes for breakfast for the pair of them. Abby loved Ziva's sense of equality - the way she could overlook status differences in the people around her and treat them all equally - her persistent nature and her total honesty. Rather than finding her blunt or insensitive, she enjoyed the fact that she could always get a truthful opinion from her, and the honesty between them allowed them both to relax a little more together. It wasn't just sex, or even just love - they had a security with each other that both of them reveled in. When half the people you see every day are prepared to double-cross you, it was a new and wonderful feeling to be able to hold each other close and know that one thing, at least, was for real. 

_It's a multiple down in solitary,  
And you'll uncover the evidence,  
Shanghaied by a fishnet stocking,  
I'll hold you close while they dust for prints... _

Immersed in memories, Abby sat down as gently as possible on the end of the sofa beside Ziva. She looked so beautiful. They had been together for almost six months and every day Abby could still barely believe her luck. So many people thought Ziva was incapable of any emotion - but Abby; as the one who held her close as she slept and kissed her as she woke almost every morning, knew how wrong they were. It had taken a while, both for them to come clean about their feelings and for them to become entirely comfortable with each other. But now - finally - here they were. Together. Abby stroked a strand of tousled dark hair away from her lover's face and, unable to resist, lay down beside her so that Ziva's warm back was pressed against her chest and stomach. She breathed out gently, so as not to disturb her. This close, she could feel Ziva breathing deeply and slowly in her sleep beside her, and smell her shampoo and the light, musky perfume Abby had bought her for her last birthday.  
It had to be some sort of miracle. And here with Ziva, Abby honestly felt like the happiest and luckiest woman alive. 

_Let's wile away the hours,  
Let's spend an evil night together... _

The radio was still playing as Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva. The other woman mumbled unintelligibly, and wriggled a little at the warm touch of Abby's pale arms winding around her torso. But she was still fast asleep. Abby decided that there was no way she was going to move, to give up the warmth and safety of Ziva's body to turn off the light or the radio. Those moments were too precious.  
'Goodnight, gorgeous' she whispered, kissing Ziva's cheek tenderly but oh-so-gently, as she laid her head on her lover's shoulder and closed her eyes; ready for another night blissfully dreaming of _her_. 

_No need for cake or flowers,  
Let's spend an evil night together..._

_

* * *

_( Yep, Abby and Ziva may be an almost totally impossible pairing, but it's fun to write. Review if you like it, always appreciated. _Muchas gracias_.) 


End file.
